Ep 668 (14 Nov 1990)
Synopsis and Eddie the drug dealer aren't pleased to see Steven come and interrupt their "friendly chat"]] Carly is relieved that Matt has found her purse. She says she'd love to be in Marilyn's shoes and have a windfall like that. At the moment Marilyn wouldn't agree - she is still upset over her bust-up with Adam and wishes she hadn't inherited the money. Bobby and Ailsa warn her against taking heed of Adam's many get rich quick schemes. Bobby points out to her that what she does with her money isn't any of Adam's business even though he is her boyfriend. Adam is still very sore about his row with Marilyn and how everyone seems to think he's a parasite and up to no good. He has no interest in going to Marilyn's party or trying to make things up with her. Grant suggests to Kim that she come live with him in Summer Bay. That way, she can return to school and he can keep an eye on her. She looks less than pleased but she has laid her hands on something that interests her more. Grant's chequebook and a document she can forge his signature from. At Marilyn's party, there is no sign of Adam and she's quite upset about it. Bobby makes an excuse about getting some nice pate from the diner and leaves. She goes in search of Adam and they have a heart to heart. She convinces him to come to the party. Steven spots Kim talking to Eddie, the man she has been in contact with since that first night in Yabbie Creek. He knows him because he's the local drug dealer. Steven confronts them but Kim goes off with him in his car. This finally convinces Steven that he needs to tell Grant the truth about his sister. As Steven had feared, Grant doesn't take the news well but it still doesn't stop him going through her bags when he gets home. Bobby has brought Adam back to the party. He and Marilyn make up. Adam's present arrives - it's Doug from the local electrical store in a nice sports car. Adam thinks this is his present, though he thought it would be new. Still, better than nothing. Doug takes a boxed microwave out of the car, explaining that because the store's van had broken down, he'd had to use his own car. Adam tries to save face, pretending he hadn't thought he was going to get a sports car. Kim comes home and Grant asks her where has she been and mentions Eddie. He takes her bag from her and shakes it. One of the items that fall out is a little plastic bag with white powder in it. Cast Main cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn Guest cast *Kim Mitchell - Rachael Beck *Eddie - Peter Williams *Doug Rogers - Chris Walker Writer - Morgan Smith Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 667 (13 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 669 (15 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.